C151A
The Kawasaki Heavy Industries & CSR Qingdao Sifang C151A is the fourth generation of rolling stock currently in operation on the East West Line and North South Line in Singapore. This additional batch of trains, together with a new track and platform at Jurong East Interchange, has increased the capacity of both lines by 15%. On May 6, 2009, the Land Transport Authority announced that Kawasaki Heavy Industries and CSR Sifang had won over Hyundai Rotem, Bombardier Transportation and Mitsubishi Heavy Industries to secure the contract at a cost of S$369 million, despite Hyundai Rotem offering the lowest bid at S$323 million. CSR Sifang handled the manufacturing and testing of the rolling stock, while Kawasaki oversaw the project and design. The C151A contract was the first successful joint venture between these two companies in the international market. This is the last batch of rolling stock on the North South MRT Line and East West MRT Line to be used in the original livery, including all Batch 2 Trains even though they were made and painted in 2014. Equipment Main Propulsion Controller The C151A trains is the third commuter type Electric Multiple Unit (EMU) made in Japan to feature electric systems fully manufactured by Fuji Electric. Propulsion is controlled by VVVF Inverter with 2-level IGBT semiconductor controller, rated at 415 kVA. Each inverter unit controls two motors on one bogie (1C2M), and one motor car features two of such units. Motors are three-phrase AC induction type, model MLR109, with a maximum output of 140 kW. Bogies The C151A trains uses the monolink axlebox type bolsterless air spring bogie. There are no major technical difference between a trailer and motor car bogie other than additional electrical components for the latter. Auxiliary systems A break from tradition, the C151A trains features auxiliary inverters for its electrical systems on all six cars of the train. Previously, auxiliary inverters are mounted only on motor cars. The VVVF Inverter is controlled by IGBT semiconductors and rated at 80 kVA. A battery charger is built with the inverter and provides 16 kW output. Exterior design The C151A trains are similar to the C751B trains in terms of exterior looks. The only obvious difference comes from the front of the C151A trains. * C151A trains have bright yellow LED displays that are meant to show three-digit Train Run Numbers, while C751B trains have orange LED on the front and rear of the train, above the train operator's window. * C151A trains have 'eye bags' on its headlights unlike C751B trains. * The C151A trains front has a 'smiley face' curve design unlike the C751B trains, which has a straight design. * The C151A's air-conditioner unit area is unpainted. Interior design The C151A trains are similar to the C751B and the refurbished C151 trains in terms of interior looks. * The wall of train is glossy white similar to the C751B trains. * The floor, overhead panels and the placements of the door closing red LED signals are similar to the C151 trains, though the colour scheme is slightly different. The first and last cars have pink seats with the reserved seats in red (the C151 trains, though, have red seats with maroon reserved seats) while the rest of the cars are similar to the C151 trains in terms of the colour scheme of the seats (blue for the 2nd and 5th cars and green for the 3rd and 4th cars) albeit a slightly lighter shade. * Notable difference of the C151A trains are the thicker grab poles, the curve dark grey aircon ventilator, the different stickers used to depict the fire extinguisher and the side panels with curvy designs on it. * The train also comes with the STARIS embedded in the door's overhead panels. Since this is the only rolling stock which had STARiS since it left the factory while other rolling stock (excluding the C751A and C830) trains had STARiS installed some time after they commenced revenue service, this is also the only rolling stock in which the STARiS does not protrude out of the door panel. *The second batch of C151A trains have the updated handgrips. Serial number The car numbers of the trains range from x501 to x570, where x depends on the carriage type. Individual cars are assigned a 4 digit serial number by the rail operator SMRT Trains. * The first digit depends upon whether the car is the first, second or third car from the end of the train it is nearer to, where the first car has a 3, the second has a 1 & the third has a 2. * The other 3 digits are the train identification numbers. A full length train of 6 cars have 2 different identification numbers, one for the first 3 cars, and the same number plus 1, for the other three. Operational Problems Their defective trains were shipped back to China for recall since July 2014 as there were cracks and impurities - with the air-conditioning leak and more batteries may explode. On October 2011, the C151A battery used for uninterruptible power supply exploded during a repair work but caused no injuries or deaths. All Chinese made batteries were replaced by German made batteries instead. Issue was covered by gases building up in the battery housing cover, causing it to fly open. The design for battery housing was since improved to rectify the issue immediately in all affected trains. The authorities eventually admitted some flaws in the battery housing design, but did not confirm whether the suppliers for these batteries were changed as well as if the batteries installed in other C151A trains were replaced or not. One incident was occurred in 2015 during revenue service without any injuries or death, where the tempered glass repeatedly shattered on its own. The cracks were only found on the draughtscreens due to errors in the installation process. Draughtscreens refer to the glass panels at the side of sitting rows. References Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) rolling stock